


Computer Desk

by orphan_account



Series: Untitled [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Established Mycroft Holmes/John Watson Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes is a dirty dirty man, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Relationships, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, a different kind of Holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft isn't the only voyeur in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on where you are in the world, the age of consent varies considerably.
> 
> According to laws in England and Wales, the age of consent is 16, but if the person is a student of the older person it becomes 18.
> 
> I have labeled this story with an underage warning as a precautionary measure. How old someone thinks this character could be will be left entirely in reader's imagination.
> 
> Please read the tags for warnings.
> 
> This has neither been brit-picked or beta'd.

You've just arrived home from school and immediately run to your laptop to check your email. The first email you see is from an unknown address, but it didn't filter to your junk mail like most of them usually do. You cautiously open it and see that there is only a link to a video file. Being the curious girl you are, you click on the link and wonder what you're about to see. A pop up screen opens up to reveal what appears to be a webcam feed. It suddenly dawns on you that you recognize the room the camera is in. It's your Uncle Sherlock's flat. Well, to be more precise, his living room. 

You start to wonder who or _why_ someone would send this to you, but are startled by the sound of two pairs of shoes scuffling on the floor. When the two individuals appear before the camera, you see it's Uncle Sherlock and Daddy's boyfriend John wrapped together in a tight embrace, kissing one another passionately. You gasp loudly and slam your laptop closed. 

Your first thought is “ _Poor Daddy_.” How dare John cheat on him! And, to make matters worse, with Uncle Sherlock! But then your second thought is that you shouldn't be watching it, should you? That would be _bad_. You bite your lip thoughtfully and weight out everything that is wrong with watching your _Uncle_ kiss (and maybe more) Daddy's boyfriend. Everything in your heart is telling you “No, don't do it.” But your head screams "Yes," so clamber out your chair quickly and shut the bedroom door. You figure Daddy won't be home for a couple of hours, so there's no need to lock the door. 

You reopen your laptop and turn back on the video feed. Your jaw drops at the sight of your Uncle on his knees sucking John's rather thick cock. You want to turn away because this is so very wrong, but your eyes remain glued to the screen. You watch as Sherlock expertly deep throats John with impressive zeal, savoring every inch of him. 

Your hand reaches under your skirt and starts to rub your clit through your knickers. They are are soaking wet and you can't help but touch yourself while watching what is happening before you. Listening to John moaning Sherlock's name and calling him a cock slut entices you to slide off your knickers so you can get better access to your dripping cunt. Your middle and ring fingers start to circle your clit slowly as you writhe in time to Sherlock's bobbing head. 

You rub your clit even faster when you see John pull at Sherlock's hair, yank down his trousers, and bend him over the sofa. John pulls out a tiny bottle of lube of his jean's pocket and pours some liberally on his fingers. He then slowly inserts two of them into Sherlock, which cause him to moan wantonly in that deep baritone of his. 

It's just too much for you to bear so you insert two fingers inside of your cunt, thrusting slowly. You moan loudly, not caring that anyone could possibly hear you. You're so loud, in fact, that you don't even hear your bedroom door click open and then close. 

"What the hell is going on?" you hear from behind you.

"Daddy?!?" you yelp helplessly. You quickly remove your wet fingers from your cunt and try to try to close your laptop before he has a chance to see what is playing on it. It is too late though, because he's already next to you, his hand holding the monitor up as you fight to close it. You let go of the screen and gingerly place your hand back in your lap. 

You watch in horror as you witness Daddy watching John finger Uncle Sherlock thoroughly. Daddy's eyes then turn to you, leering at your disheveled appearance. 

"You've been a rather naughty girl, haven't you? You like watching your Uncle being fucked by John?" He then leans in close. You can feel his warm breath on your ear when he whispers, "Guess what? So do I." 

Daddy kisses you deeply and pulls you out of the chair. He then bends you over the desk, lifts up your skirt and starts undoing his trousers. 

"Darling daughter, would you be so kind as to adjust your computer monitor so we can both watch John rigorously _fuck_ your Uncle?" 

"Yes, Daddy." you giggle.

You move your computer back as far it can go on the desk and shift the screen upwards so you both can see the video feed. 

"Is that good, Daddy?" you ask.

"Perfect, my dear."

Just as John thrusts his fat cock into Sherlock wet, relaxed hole, Daddy thrusts his long, thick cock into yours. 

"Daddy! Oh... Daddy! You feel so good!" you moan excitedly. 

Daddy fucks you good and hard into the desk, causing it to shake and rattle. His hand reaches around the front of you and under your skirt, his fingers rubbing your clit as he pounds into you. 

Sherlock is the first to cum, spilling himself onto the sofa. John follows next, being pulled into his orgasm by Sherlock's clenching arse and cums deep into his hole . Watching John and Sherlock cum, induces you to cum. "Oh, Daddy!" you moan loudly as you do so. Daddy then finally cums, filling your cunt. 

Daddy pulls out of you and falls back in your chair. You try to stand upright, but Daddy grabs your skirt, tugging you towards him to sit in his lap. You're both out of breath; chests heaving and clothes soaked in sweat and cum. You lull your head back onto Daddy's shoulder and sigh contentedly. Suddenly, a voice pulls you out of your reverie. 

"Did you enjoy the show?"

You look up and see Uncle Sherlock and John sitting almost mirror to you and Daddy on the monitor. 

Daddy answers for the both of you, "Absolutely. Did _you_?"

You clap your hand to your mouth in surprise. 

"Very much, indeed. Thank you, Mycroft. My niece is quite the little performer." Sherlock smirks. "Wouldn't you agree, John?"

"Yes. Yes I do." John says with a hint of lust in his voice. "Mycroft? Sweetheart? I'll see you both very soon." and then he winks at the camera. 

Sherlock then kisses John deeply and says "Please do hurry home, John. I believe the next show starts in about an hour. Would you say so, Mycroft?"

"Certainly, Sherlock. Just have to wait for everyone to arrive before we begin." Daddy then cups your breasts, gently groping them with his large hands, which causes you to moan softly. "And John? Please don't keep us waiting too long, love. We'll be waiting for you in the bedroom."

And the screen goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is actually the name of the prompt I'd asked a dear friend of mine to give me. I was bored one evening and asked her to name a piece of furniture and I would write a story around it. Being a bit skeptical about it, she randomly chose "computer desk" thinking nothing would come of it. This was the result.


End file.
